Acerbus Fenestra
by Umbra viridis -tco
Summary: Ciemne okna, czyli postradać zmysły z jednego powodu.Shounen ai.


_**Nox: Spowiedź marzyciela **_

Jest noc. Wydaje mi się, że dochodzi godzina druga. Nie wiem dokładnie, nie widzę zegarka. Nieważne. Kobieta śpi. Oddycha równo, a ja spoglądam z jakimś nieopisanym, ale aż nazbyt dobrze znanym żalem na tę unoszącą się miarowo pierś, na to ciało, które nigdy mnie nie kusiło, przez co stało się moim przekleństwem i więzieniem. Kiedy śpi wygląda o piętnaście lat młodziej. Może to kwestia tego, że podczas snu się nie marszczy. Czy wygląda pięknie? Nie wiem, wszystkie kobiety są w sumie takie same…  
Zsuwam się po cichu z łóżka, nie chcę jej obudzić. Sam fakt, że mogłaby się obudzić może nie jest taką znowu tragedią. Rozchodzi się o to, że mogłaby zacząć zadawać pytania. Pytania, na które tak naprawdę ja sam nie znam odpowiedzi. Nie poznam ich, dopóki nie zacznę działać. A nie zacznę działać, bo to byłoby…złe? Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem, i wolę się nie dowiadywać, jeśli nie potrafię ocenić, ile ryzykuję. Strategia strategią, ale ludzie ludźmi- rzekłbym, gdyby ktoś pytał. Bo nieobliczalni są. Każdy jest, nawet ja.  
Moim problemem jest to, że nie potrafię kłamać. Gdyby ktoś z mojego otoczenia zaczął cokolwiek podejrzewać, pod wpływem perswazji zacząłbym gadać, i cholera wie, co by ułożyli z tej układanki wolnych myśli, których nawet ja sam nie potrafię ułożyć w żadną większą część, o logicznej całości nie wspominając.  
Podchodzę do perfekcyjnie wymytego okna i bezwiednie mierzwię grzywkę, opadające na czoło, przyklejone do zimnej szyby. Gwiazd nie widać, ale wiem, że są. Ta sama świadomość istnienia dotyczy jeszcze jednej…sprawy, i w tym przypadku jest przeze mnie dotkliwiej odczuwalna i bardziej bolesna. Bardzo bolesna. Ale trochę inaczej, niż rany poniesione w walce. Bo one, się cholera goją. A to?!  
Choć nie widzę- wiem, że jest.  
Jeśli dojrzę-wiem, że poza moim zasięgiem.  
Widzę i uznaję za piękne.  
Przysiadam na trójnogim zydlu chyba tak starym, jak moje idiotyczne małżeństwo i w duchu modlę się, żeby nie rozpadł się pod moim ciężarem. Modlitwy są głupie, nie przynoszą efektów. Skąd wiem? Modlę się, jeśli na swoje nieszczęście w końcu zasypiam, i modlę się, gdy –również na nieszczęście, choć już inne- budzę się nad ranem. A życie ciągle jest to samo.  
Bezgłośnie bębnię palcami w parapet i wpatruję się na przemian- to w żonę, to w niebo, które zdaje się nie mieć ni dna, ni końca.  
Robić cokolwiek, byleby nie zasnąć.  
Dlaczego z taką gorliwością unikam snu jak kot cierpiący na schizofrenię choćby kropli wody? Dlatego, że niemal każdego ranka budzę się z cholerną erekcją, będącą oczywistym następstwem natrętnego snu. Snu, który jest…zły?  
W tym śnie…biegnę wtedy nagi w ciemnościach, mam na sobie tylko obrożę, czasem ciasny krawat….Biegnę do drzwi, zza których wylewa się ciepłe światło, przyjemne światło…Słyszę, że woła mnie…i wiem, że mnie gonią, i rzucają we mnie kamieniami. Gdy jestem już tak blisko upragnionych drzwi, za którymi jest już tylko krok do zapomnienia-rzecz banalna, dostaję jednym z kamieni w głowę, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką świadomie rejestruję jest to, że bierze mnie w ramiona…zatapiając się w upragnionym chyba dotyku tracę przytomność i budzę się.  
Wtedy dziękuję, któremukolwiek z istniejących bogów za to, że ona jeszcze śpi, i nie może mnie zobaczyć, tego zobaczyć. Wstaję, biorę lodowaty prysznic, próbuję zapomnieć, rżnąć głupa i życie toczy się dalej.  
A w roku dni jest trzysta sześćdziesiąt-pięć.  
Czasem nawet sześć.  
Jutro, a właściwie już dzisiaj jest hanami. Całą grupą będziemy oglądać te, kwiaty…  
Kobiety się umówiły, dzieci się rozerwą. Tyle.  
Ja z zadem w chmurach wciąż liczę na jedno i to samo, choć nie potrafię tego skonkretyzować. Co nie przeszkadza mi ganić się za te myśli.  
Bo w sumie, nie mogę pozwolić sobie na egoizm w najwyższym stopniu, a wiem, że moje chęci i zamiary pod to zakrawają.  
Czasami nachodzi mnie myśl, żeby się zaczaić, i napawać się samym widokiem…Ku własnej-czysto teoretycznie-uciesze zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ryzykuję wiele, i to dwojako.  
Wiem, że nie mam do czynienia z idiotami. Ba, zadarłbym z ludźmi bystrzejszymi poniekąd ode mnie.  
A najgorsze jest to,…że mógłbym nie potrafić się powstrzymać, i zrobić coś, czego mógłbym bardzo żałować, i pielgrzymka na kolanach o chlebie i wodzie do najświętszego miejsca, jakie tylko potrafię sobie wyobrazić nie byłaby wystarczającą pokutą.  
Jednak ten sam głosik, który podsuwa mi te szaleńcze koncepty szepcze mi, że być może wcale bym nie żałował.  
I szepcze tam, gdzie boli najbardziej.  
A więc reasumując tę powyższą kwestię: jestem Ja i jest Ono.  
Rzecz zabawna, że to serce okazuje się być wielkim antagonistą.  
Ucieleśnieniem…  
No właśnie, ucieleśnieniem czego?  
Zła?  
Wiecznie czujny rejestruję, że moja rzekoma druga połowa podświadomie wykonuje pewne niebezpieczne dla mnie ruchy, co sugeruje mi, że zaraz się przebudzi, wobec czego podbiegam do łóżka i odchylam kołdrę, będąc zdaje się mentalnie i merytorycznie przygotowany do konfrontacji. I rzeczywiście, dzieje się tak, jak przypuszczałem-budzi się.  
Spogląda na mnie rozespanym, wpół przytomnym, wpół zdziwionym wzrokiem, i niestety udaje się jej zadać to pytanie, które wydaje się najbardziej logiczne, i którego tak bardzo się obawiam:  
-Goku, dlaczego nie śpisz?


End file.
